


这时候不上是留着过年吗

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap
Summary: 其实这个有点为h而h





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这个有点为h而h

马上一年就要过去了，还没有脱单。不仅没有脱单，还要独自加班。  
神威乐步绝望地趴在办公室的桌上，盯着电脑绿荧荧的屏幕，仿佛Boss那张奸笑的脸。  
“哎呀整个部门就你一个单身g……gui族，单身贵族！就留下来值个班嘛！现在的节日这么商业化，与其去看满大街的情侣，不如自己优雅地单着，你看是不是呀？”  
好，非常好，无懈可击。神威从桌子底下抽出一支彩铅，在笔记本上狂草速涂了一张Boss的大脸，原谅色。  
这一举动给他带来些许舒适。  
不过，比起至少还会老老实实付加班费的Boss，更mmp的果然是勇马那货。  
“今年的任务达标了吗？没的话——就赶紧给我买最新款的iPhone吧？”  
——所以当初为什么要跟他下“年底之前摆脱处男之身否则输掉一台iPhone”这种智障赌注啊！  
神威以头抢桌，勇马那张小尖脸想来愈发可恶。  
不过自己除了会画点不入流的画儿，连个拿得出手的本事都没有，用什么来勾搭女孩子……  
虽然也不想勾搭女孩子……  
说到这，神威仰天长叹一口气，摸出手机，死马当活马医地下载了一个同性交友App——  
——然后挂上了勇马的头像。  
你不是一直吹牛B说自己男人缘好吗！这次展示自己的时候到了！给你个机会，看你怎么发挥！  
神威愉快地以勇马的身份完善好（假的）资料，然后左右扫视了一下，拽过来刚才涂的boss的大绿脸，拍了个照，无脑配文“猜我画的是谁”，发了第一条动态。  
静待了片刻，很快手机轻轻一震，屏幕上角显示有人留言。  
这么快！神威有点意外。抱着不知是期待还是不爽的复杂心情愤然点开。  
留言很短，只有三个字：  
“被绿了？”  
神威转忧为喜，一想到逮到机会让勇马被绿，立刻浑身来劲，蹭地坐起来忍笑飞速回：  
“是啊！头顶一片草原！”  
迅速收到对方回复：  
“我也是。”  
神威把手机咣地一扔，笑到拍桌。  
不多一会儿，就这个叫“K”的家伙开起了小窗，聊得火热。这个K，从头像上看，是个身型标致，气质优雅的男人。蓝色的短发清爽地覆盖在耳际，衬得皮肤透亮而白皙。  
——是神威喜欢的类型。  
可惜是tm以勇马的身份钓到的，真便宜那货了。  
暗自腹诽间，对方又一条消息跳出来。  
“照片是你吗？”  
神威不笑了。  
如果回答“是”，会不会进入下一步约见程序？  
就凭这种不靠谱的软件，约见基本上就等同于约p了。  
虽然约个p也好那就省下这笔iPhone钱了——啊不不不这句划掉。  
可是……如果回答“不是”，他会不会就此消失？  
神威在“自首”和“赶紧把勇马叫出来跟这货约个p”之间疯狂思想斗争间，对方又一条消息补过来。  
“别误会，我不想约pao”  
——你真聪明哈哈咳。  
“就是昨天突然被背叛，然后被甩。你又特别像我服役时的一个朋友，说说话而已。”  
原来是真被绿了啊，好可怜。不过且慢……勇马好像还真服过役来着。  
神威略微紧张地打出一行字：  
“出来喝一杯吗？我们可能认识同一个人。”  
这句话可以被理解出好几层意思，不过，神威故意的。因为一切都讲太明白的话，也勾不起人的好奇心了吧。  
总之，那边在安静了十分钟后，回了一个“OK”。  
神威跟空气来了一个high five，弹起来收拾东西，临走前不忘优雅地把boss的画像扔进粉碎机。

见到他是在一片聚集了大大小小酒吧的小广场。他在一棵闪闪发光的还没被撤走的圣诞树旁，穿着白色的大衣，淡蓝的围巾裹得严严实实，好像很怕冷的样子，微微欠着身子，打着寒战。  
即使在瑟瑟发抖，他整个人也很漂亮，在宁静的雪景里，仿佛全身散发着白色的柔光。  
神威暗自称赞自己的眼光，走过去跟他打招呼，没有给他机会展露“货不对板”的惊讶，二话不说把自己的帽子扯下来给他戴上，完全不顾自己散落一肩的头发。  
对方很惊讶，但估计太冷了也没有拒绝。  
神威和他并肩向酒吧聚集的街区走。  
“该怎么称呼？”  
他先说话了。和他的形象一样，他的声音清澈透亮。  
“Gakupo，你呢？”  
“Kaito。”  
“去找个地儿喝杯热酒？”  
“嗯。”  
然后便无话。  
神威偷看他，后者低着头，不知为什么走路很别扭，像是非常辛苦地跟着自己的步伐，冻得发白的手几次抬起来抓什么，又放弃。  
神威有意把步子放慢：  
“还好吗，你？”  
这话把他吓得脚下一停，差不点趴地上，神威赶紧伸手架住。  
“你当心——”  
话没说完，神威便对上了Kaito那张微微皱着眉快要哭了的脸。  
“对不起……来的路上摔了一跤，现在……腿好疼，恐怕是破了。”  
“天，怎么不早说！要紧吗？我送你去看医生。”  
“应该没那么严重……大概……”  
神威蹲下来，发觉这种天气也无法查看伤口，飞速想了一下办法，抬起头：  
“你家远吗？我送你回家。”  
“一个小时……”  
“哦。要么……去我家？我家近一点。至少能包扎一下。”  
Kaito没应。  
“我家没人，不打扰的。”神威补充。  
依然没动静。  
神威突然有点明白了。  
对啊！最近恶性犯罪报道这么多，傻子才跟人第一次见面就回家！失身事小，碰上个要命的，就完了。  
神威站起来，脑子里飞速想着怎么让Kaito相信自己不是变态的方法，突然灵光一现——  
“你别怕，我不是坏人，是勇马的朋友，你等着，我给他叫个视频通话。”  
在Kaito讶异的目光里，神威开手机找勇马。  
心里祈祷这货没喝醉还活着。  
真给面子，居然一下就接了，神威第一次觉得勇马那张出现在屏幕上的狐狸脸那么可爱。  
“找我干嘛？没剩下几小时了哦！找到人上床了吗？找不到就乖乖赔我iPhone哦——”  
“啪嗒。”  
神威狠狠把他挂了。  
该死！亏刚才还寄希望于他来着！我怎么可以抱幻想于这傻B！感到自己血压极速飙高，神威赶紧转头看Kaito，后者张个嘴，好像吃惊得疼都忘记了。  
神威大脑空白，满脸发烫，不知该怎么收场。断片了几秒后，突然触电样复活，拿手机打开Apple官网，挑了个最新的，直接下单填勇马地址付款一气呵成。  
脊背冒汗地把付款成功的屏幕怼到Kaito脸前，神威感到自己舌头都快不听使唤：  
“对对对不起我跟他确实打过这个傻屌赌！不过，这不是我约你出来的目的！你看、看手机我给他买了！现在请相信——我不会怎么样你！”  
Kaito也被这一系列操作弄得一愣一愣，反应了几秒后，噗哧一声笑了出来：  
“勇马他……那副小贱人的样子倒是一点没变嘛！好了我相信你，我们走吧。”  
神威长吁一口气，把手机揣回去，跑到Kaito面前蹲下：  
“你还是别走路了，上来。”  
还好是皮肉伤。神威把Kaito弄到了自己家的床上，清洗处理过伤口，再给他找衣服替换下有血污的长裤。  
“添了这么多麻烦真不好意思，真是太谢谢你。”  
一切弄完后，Kaito拘谨地坐在床边，连连道谢。  
“没什么，今晚别回去了，这里给你，我睡外面。”  
神威站起来往外走。  
“可以问你个问题吗？”  
神威站住了。  
“既然你一开始就决定输给勇马，为什么还找我出来？”  
神威收回了伸向门把的手，思考了一下转过来看向床上的人：  
“这两者……没有关系吧。”  
“哈哈真是，说话要讲逻辑呢，跟我前任一点也不一样。”Kaito歪歪头，笑了：“那么我换个问法：既然我不会给你带来任何好处，为什么还要找我出来？”  
神威脑子几户立刻跳出来对这个问题的判断：送命题啊这。  
“为什么突然问这个？”  
对不起，不知道答案，还是选择把问题扔回去逃避吧。  
“没什么，”Kaito大概是见嘴上问不出个所以然了，耸了下肩很无奈地笑笑：“就是有点后悔了呢。”  
啊？！哪里后悔了！为什么后悔！我哪里做得不好吗？哪里说错了吗！刚才那个问题的回答方式莫非太狡猾了？！  
神威这下真急了，三步并作两步回去一下子坐上床，抓住Kaito的肩膀把他扳过来：  
“对不起！我哪里有错尽管告诉我！千万不要一个人这样想！我真的不……”  
Kaito的睫毛抬起来，亮晶晶的蓝色的眼睛里，丝毫没有失望的神情，反而充满笑意。  
“谁说你不好了，我是后悔我之前说的一句话。”  
啊？什么话？他说过什么话？！  
神威完全懵了。  
Kaito轻叹口气，一副努力了半天也没被get到点的样子，做个手势示意神威凑过来。  
神威直到这时也脑子没转过来，直到耳边的头发被呼吸带来的微热温度笼罩，尔后便传来只属于那个清亮声线的轻声耳语：  
“离午夜还有时间，我帮你……赢了勇马吧？”


	2. Chapter 2

将几瓶啤酒放到Kaito眼前叫他随便喝，神威披上外套匆匆下楼。即使深夜的寒风冰冷袭人，身上却像着了火一样发烫，脑子因为太过意外依然有一点卡顿，甚至来到了便利店的货架前反应过来自己这次不是买酒而是买套。  
再次推开家门时，Kaito正在卧室的台子前毫不客气地灌第二瓶啤酒，不属于自己的衣服松松垮垮地挂在略显单薄的身子上，领口开得几乎到了胸膛，露出一片被酒精晕染得微红的皮肤。  
神威突然口渴得厉害，大步过去，一把抢下他手里的半瓶，仰头一饮而尽。  
刚喝完，便被两只纤细的手指头抽了啤酒瓶扔掉，紧接着眼前的景象迅速倒转，反应过来时已被压在床上，视野中冒出Kaito的蓝色眸子和微醺的脸。  
“喂，干什么。”  
被那双眼睛上上下下打量得有点没底，神威挪了挪头，试图起来，不料又被大力按下去，这次反倒被钳住了手腕。  
“还能干什么，”Kaito调笑着歪歪头：“干活呗，你买的劳防用品呢？”  
“等……”  
没等神威反驳，嘴巴已经被封上。对方的柔软而湿润，带着淡淡的酒的味道的唇轻轻摩挲了一下嘴角，便带着不容反抗的意味侵略压上。神威惊诧得忘记了反抗，做梦也没想到自己的初吻竟是在这样一种情况下，被一个才认识不久的看起来很无公害的家伙夺走。  
神威的心里升起一种不好的预感。这个人，看上去甜甜的很好对付，但实则还真不好说……果然还是自己大意了。神威冷静了下来等待时机，在他伸出手想抚摸自己的发丝时，终于得空抽出左手扣上他的后脑，一手抓头发一手架肩膀把他狠狠翻到床上，自己乘胜一骨碌爬起来按住他，并卑劣地压住了他的那条伤腿。  
“干嘛，疼……”Kaito想去捂腿，但又被疼痛侵袭得倒了回去，无奈地躺在那里直倒吸气。  
“说实话，”神威脑子终于逐渐清醒起来了：“你一开始说不想约pao，后来又改变主意，动机是什么？看到我像你前女友？她是长头发？”  
Kaito瞟了一眼神威垂下来的头发，心虚地移开目光，没吭声。  
“无所谓，你的感情事我也没立场过问，只不过你要是觉得上个男人就像上个女人那样，那就大错特错了。”  
“不、不是这个意思……”Kaito艰难地在床单上摇着头：“我确实喜欢长头发，但你更让我喜欢的地方在于，你在保护我啊。”  
“什么？”神威困惑，不禁松开了钳制他的手。  
Kaito立刻逮住机会坐起来：“我长这么大，弟弟妹妹一群，女朋友也是学妹，我受到的教育一直是，男人要为了保护周围的人而坚强，遇到困难了也不能轻易示弱。”  
他突然有点不好意思，低下头将手指插进自己乱乱的头发：  
“但你好像不认为我应该这样，你甚至把我背了回家。我很开心。”  
神威盯着他凌乱的蓝毛下弧线优美的后颈，差点就被这番话感动得热泪盈眶了。  
不过……  
“不对啊，”神威扛住诱惑，幽幽开口：“我保护了你，你很开心，于是你的反应是……来上我？”  
Kaito抬起头，理直气壮：  
“我讨厌被别人摆布。”  
神威装没听到：  
“权利和义务都是对等的。我帮了你，你用你的膝盖来想想，现在是应该你上我，还是我上你？”  
Kaito翻身下床：  
“我膝盖摔坏了没办法想，告辞。”  
没等起身，就被一把按下去，神威把他彻底压制在床里，一手拧过他的下巴强迫他看自己：  
“你讨厌被别人摆布，你自己就这副拿人耍着玩的态度？没错你是你家大哥，凡事都可以你做主，不过对不起我不是你小弟。”  
Kaito被压得动弹不得，气急败坏开口：“你算哪根葱，轮不到你来教我做人。”  
神威不怒反笑：“我又不教你做人，我只教你做个0号就够了。”  
弥漫着令人迷醉的淡淡酒味的房间，Kaito半裸躺在凌乱的床铺间，脸上的潮红已经蔓延到了脖子，呼吸难耐而凌乱。衣衫不整的腿间，神威埋着头，用自己毫无实践经验可以称得上乱来的唇舌技巧，取悦他。  
这招很管用，身下的那个刚才还炸毛得马上就要暴走的男人，此刻像被捋顺了毛一样，软下了身体，一声不吭地乖乖享受被人服务所带来的舒适快感。  
神威眼中浮现浅浅的笑意，在一番深吻一样的吸吮后，舌尖轻轻扫过他充血挺立的顶端，引来敏感的震颤。他很满意这样的反应，继续深深浅浅地挑逗，同时放任一只手在他身上逡巡游走。  
Kaito的身体温暖而健康，每一处的比例都令人舒服地恰到好处，加之情欲的熏染，更散发着青年特有的勃勃生机。神威的手爬上他的腹部，慢慢摩挲微微凸起散发着热度的漂亮的肌肉，又蜿蜒攀上胸部，拈起他小小的ru首轻轻拉扯。每次一旦稍加用力都会引发那具身体的紧缩或颤抖，可爱到想立刻将他压在身下狠狠疼爱一番。  
神威也有点承受不住这样的撩拨，单手摸来了才买的润滑液单手弄了一些，略显急躁地去刺探他身下隐藏的入口。  
“你……”Kaito从柔软的床铺中猛抬起头，又因前面还被掌握着，被刺激得又倒回去。神威在加快嘴巴律动的同时迅速顶入一指节，使得身下的短发男人尚未顾及抵抗便小声发出一声破碎的呻吟，有手情不自禁插入他后脑的长发，强迫他吞得更深。神威知道他快要受不住了，在他明显暗示想要之时，反而故意放慢了速度。  
Kaito皮肤浮现细细的薄汗，被情欲折磨得眼神逐渐迷离，终于忍不住微颤着开口乞求：“再、深一点……”  
“好的。”神威就要这句，他恶劣地加了一根手指，并在一起往他的身体里深深推进去。  
“啊！不、不是，是前面……”Kaito被突如其来的进犯惹得快要哭了，也不顾羞耻，带着哭腔叫喊，双腿反射性地试图并起来拒绝这样恶劣的冒犯。  
“好的。”  
神威冷静地挡下他的腿，虽然手上的动作没停，嘴巴却仁慈地满足起了Kaito的要求。几近崩溃的青年随着他动作的加快呼吸逐渐急促，在一次技巧性地滑动之后彻底溃堤，抓着神威后脑的手松开滑了下去，纤细的双腿虚弱地跌回了床里。  
神威起身看了一眼自己的战绩，抹了一下嘴角的液体，趁床单中的人虚软地放空之际，转身找了一个套子撕开。  
Kaito敏锐地觉察到了神威的意图，顾不上高潮余韵未散，慌乱地躲到一边：  
“等、等下……”  
“等什么？”神威咽了口津液：“礼尚往来，你舒服了，该我了。”  
“要说礼尚往来，也应该是我帮你口吧？”  
“呵，这时候还不忘谈条件？”神威恶劣地一笑：“还是我来吧，我讨厌被人摆布。”  
Kaito没想到自己的话竟被拿来回怼自己，羞愤之中还没来得及反驳，便被卡着腰部拖回来强硬地扳开了腿。后面尚未被扩张充分的柔嫩入口刚被暴露，就被灼热的硬物抵住。  
“等——”  
“安静。”  
神威烦躁地打断他。他虽然掌握着主动权，却没有做主动那方的经验。身下的人此刻又明显不配合，不仅身子绷得紧紧，还不识趣地扭来扭去。神威试了几次均失败后，被他那样子搞得耐心尽失，欲火焚身的时刻也顾不得理智和体面，混沌中只想惩罚这个自己舒服了就不知好歹的家伙。环顾四周，抓了个空酒瓶便胡乱当成刑具。  
“啊——”突如其来的冰凉刺激让Kaito整个上半身几乎离开了床面，过于激烈的冲撞使得抓着床单的手指都震颤了起来，蓝色的眼睛中刚刚升起震惊和愤怒，便又很快蒙上一层无措的泪雾。  
“想象不到吧？你竟然会被个瓶子艹了。”神威突然心情转好，对眼前的良好效果感到几分意外，光滑的瓶颈几乎可以毫不费力溜进他的身体，又因玻璃的透明，还隐约能看到被撑开的入口内部的红色的肉。画面又情色又猎奇。  
神威兴趣盎然地把玩着无生命的凶器，来回抽插的同时不忘开口补刀：  
“这种感觉可以记一辈子吧？你载入史册的第一次。”  
他成功惹怒了Kaito。  
在过于得意忘形之时，猛然被一只脚踹到了肚子，蜷缩倒下时又是另一脚蹬向脖子，神威整个人失去重心跌落下床。情急之中本能地一把抓住床单，却不料连着床单上的Kaito一起拽下了地。  
一声闷响，被一个成年男人结结实实砸到身上的重击让神威眼前一阵发黑，晕眩刚刚散去，视野中便是Kaito举起空酒瓶的图像，接着头部又是一记闷声，钝痛和玻璃稀里哗啦碎一地的尖锐噪声同时刺入神经，让刚刚恢复的视力又变成一片杂点。  
“混帐，” Kaito衣衫不整地倒向一边，气喘吁吁地捂着因坠床而撞疼的伤腿：“老子也是你能欺负的？”  
神威捂着被酒瓶砸得渗血的额角，摇摇晃晃坐起来，咬牙切齿：“你特么下手太没轻重了吧？”  
“自作自受，”Kaito剜了他一眼：”要我叫担架吗？不过医药费自己付。”  
“不必了，”神威摸了一下伤口确认只是碎玻璃的划伤，又上下打量了一番Kaito捂着腿的动作：“你肉偿就行了。”  
话毕抓住Kaito的后领，强行把他拖到一摊玻璃碎片上，让他用双手和膝盖着地跪趴，趁他因痛而无力反抗之时，迅速掀开他衣襟的下摆强硬地进入。  
“啊——”毫无防备地突然被侵犯令趴着的青年惨叫出声，受伤的膝盖碾上冰冷坚硬的地面，尖锐刺骨的剧痛袭来。Kaito光是保持着不要趴下已经竭尽全力了，甚至无暇顾及身体里的硬物带来的钝痛。  
而体内残暴的凶器似乎没有任何恻隐之心，微微退出后，再次报复似地展开猛烈的律动。  
“啊！不！不要……”Kaito被顶得整个身体呈拱形缩起来，又重重摔下，膝盖被迫一下一下地摩擦着地面，伤口大概已经磨烂了，疼痛变得仿佛火烧一般，身体也已经快绞不住连根没入的烫物，腿间粘腻潮湿恶心不堪。他差一点去认真思考这样硬撑下去还是索性趴到玻璃碎片上哪个比较不痛，又突然意识到自己还是的狼狈地被人摆布了，不可抑制地极度沮丧起来，眼前的景物逐渐模糊，直到地上出现点点的水迹，才意识到哭出来了。  
神威凑近他嘶哑地劝诱：“认错，我就考虑去个舒服的地方上你。”  
“认NMB——啊！！！”没等说完便换来一记惩罚性的贯穿，过于强烈的顶弄让腰部几乎折断。Kaito将头抵在地上，肩膀剧烈地颤栗着，大滴大滴的泪水无声地顺着鼻尖滑下。  
“这样也不说吗？你还真是……”神威连看着都疼，终于决定不再要求过多。Kaito这个人，脸看上去又乖又可爱，性格怎么会是这副别扭样子，倔强又难以驯服。  
“遇到困难了也不能示弱。”  
突然想起他说这话的一本正经的神色。  
大概……只是另一种意义上的可爱罢了。  
Kaito在终于跪不住身体塌下去的一瞬被一双手捞了起来，然后被抱着平躺在了房间里的桌子上。神威前半段光顾着跟他掐架，自己的欲火远远没有平息，他用身下人的衣服胡乱擦了一下脸上快要干涸的血迹，拉开他的腿架上肩膀。  
Kaito没有挣扎，也没有力气挣扎下去。被再次进入的时候只是呜咽了一声，伸出一只手臂遮住自己满是泪痕的脸。  
神威低头看了看他血渗出绷带的膝盖，还有交合处可怜兮兮的红肿的狼藉，不禁暗自觉得做得有些太过。他伸手爱抚上他瑟缩的性器，低头亲吻上他的锁骨，用头磨蹭他的颈窝，像恋人一样略显不安地焦急求和。  
Kaito眼神迷离地看过来一眼，正好与神威偷看他的目光相遇。  
神威觉得身上难以名状的燥热又更进一筹，他深深挺腰填满了对方，又缓缓撤出，变换角度再次连根没入。  
身下的人在他的前后夹击下颤颤巍巍地开始有了反应。神威沉默着，尽可能用耐心而温柔的方式唤醒他的情欲，这样至少他也会舒服，而不是单纯被动地承受辛苦。  
神威不得不承认，从今晚他第一眼看到Kaito开始，他就喜欢他的样子，喜欢到一冲动把他背回了家。虽然后来打了一架，斗嘴若干，把做爱搞得像作战，神威也不讨厌他，甚至对他的兴趣有增无减。这个蓝发脸软软的笑起来很舒服的青年，究竟能有多可爱，或是多可恶……他都想去尽数刺探。  
在几次密集而紧凑的进攻之后，神威在一次长驱直入的送入后停住不动，让自己与Kaito的身体亲密地贴合在一起，以努力推后终点到来的时间，延长这份只属于两个人的片刻亲密与温存。  
呼吸还没平复，神威喘着瞥向Kaito，后者面色潮红地闭着眼，眉间微微蹙着，胸脯一起一伏。  
“……不疼吧？”  
不小心被他那样子戳中了心尖，神威忍不住关切地用指节地蹭了蹭他的脸。  
Kaito还不习惯这样恋人一般的亲密小动作，他害羞地躲开神威的手，拽着他的头发让他俯下身，偏头堵上了他的嘴巴。  
该死，这样真的会不受控制的。神威感到血液中稍微平复的yin欲又被撩起，顺势热烈地收刮了一番他的口腔之后，低喘着甩开头起身，双手托住他的臀部，以一种前所未有的深入角度重重的地撞入他的身体深处。  
“呃啊——”太过激烈的震荡让Kaito过于难以消受，羞耻的声音冲破喉咙而出，又被后续的无情进攻冲击得残破零散。  
神威不再克制，激烈地带领着他动，一只手略粗暴地lu动他已经充血的性器。  
“呜……嗯、嗯……”Kaito的手指狂乱地狠狠抓上了神威的背，随着动作的往复留下一道道凸起的血痕。身体被撩拨得血脉贲张又被cao弄得不堪负荷，感官在承欢与受虐之间疯狂切换，大脑时混乱时空白，血液轰鸣的声音充斥着他的耳膜，甚至连神威连说了两遍“叫我名字”都没有理会。  
神威皱起眉，Kaito这家伙，不知是发育不良还是天赋异禀，每次都能奇迹般地同时挑起他的性欲和怒火。  
自己大概也坏了，中间无数次试图对他温柔，但总是做不到、又做不到。一经碰触到他的身体，就似毒瘾发作一样凶残索要。  
“别挠了，抱紧我。”  
混沌中的Kaito终于听到了这样一句话，觉得是快要结束的信号，便反射性地执行。双臂刚环上神威的脖颈，却立即被两只手臂箍住了身体，随后整个人就着相连的姿势被从桌面抬离，没等反应过来，就被结结实实抵到了落地窗户上。  
Kaito尖叫一声，怕高，又怕被人看到。他蛇一般地死命地缠在神威身上，结果却更绝望地陷入前面被挤压后面被进入得更甚的泥沼。很快他就被双向的刺激折磨得眼泪直流浑身打颤，以致于再也顾不得尊严和面子，溃不成军地大哭起来。  
“给我对着外面说，你现在是谁的人。”  
“Gaku……gaaa，啊……”被蹂躏得七零八落浑身瘫软的Kaito已经别无选择，后半句尚未说出，就被新年的钟声压过。

[上文中各类动作危险请勿模仿]

第二天早上。  
“你把我从去年上到今年，接下来差不多该我把你从今年上到明年了吧？”Kaito腿部裹着纱布，坐在床边咬着烤面包片刷朋友圈。  
“你真是无时无刻不忘谈条件。”神威脑袋上裹着纱布，拎着扫把搜寻昨晚遗漏的玻璃碎片。  
“要么下次还打一次决定？”  
“你腿和后面又不疼了？”  
“等下，”Kaito不吃了，突然盯着手机屏幕：“勇马晒订单了，你昨晚是不是——下了单忘记撤掉，到底给他买了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
神威面色毫无波澜：  
“喔我本来记着的，但被酒瓶子一砸，脑子一坏就忘了。”  
“哈哈好惨啊，”Kaito心情好得都没去怼他，幸灾乐祸把手机一扔：“钱付了，赌输了，人设依然是悲催小处男，赔了夫人又折兵说的就是你吗？”  
“也不算吧，夫人还是混来了一个的。”  
“啊？什么——滚你的！”

\- END -


End file.
